


To Brazil with love.

by miyarintarou



Series: To Brazil with you. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, thats it thats the fic, they go to Brazil and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: The one where Atsumu ends up falling completely in love with Shoyo, with that spicy and addictive side that he possessed.Or the little adventure Atsumu and Shoyo live in Brazil.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: To Brazil with you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999537
Kudos: 58





	To Brazil with love.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL WELL WELL this is a new translation I needed to do because I cannot properly write and I'm probably going to explode at some point and oh well
> 
> For this one, there's a dance scene that needs a little soundtrack, and I thought about 'Buzina' by Pabllo Vittar, so I recommend listening to that song as they dance for a better brazilian experience ;)

"Shoyo, ya sure ya wanna do this?"

The noise of a pair of horns breaking the null silence between the blond and the redhead led Shoyo to smile at Atsumu. Atsumu raised an eyebrow, somewhat disoriented, and his gaze turned to the front, stopping the car at a red light. Hinata pressed the small button on the dash just below the player, raising his gaze to the sky as the small glass on the ceiling finished opening.

"The only one not sure about this is you, 'Tsumu." Also we are already here, you should enjoy and stop worrying.”

Atsumu's eyes were lost in Hinata's, who smiled at him before standing on his seat, resting one of his feet on the blond's seat and the other on his, and opened his arms to the Brazilian air that ran freely over his body, breathing deeply with a radiant smile that was trying to compete with the Sun. Atsumu sighed and hit the gas, completely ignoring the sound of drums, guitars and other instruments across Rio's main avenue.

The truth was simple: Atsumu was still wondering if traveling to Brazil with Shoyo had been a good idea. It had been a long time since he proposed to get on a plane with him to the South American country, arguing that he missed his friends there and that it would make him very, very happy to present the love of his life to his Brazilian family. It was more than clear that the biggest weakness of Black Jackals' star setter was the redhead, and that in fact Atsumu said yes to his proposal during that kissing, caressing and some other special attention session from his lover after Shoyo asked him.

_Shoyo tied a strap around his neck the day he asked him to be his boyfriend._

The blond looked up at his partner, who had closed his eyes, letting the wind and the characteristic scent of the city that had seen him born as a volleyball star fill his lungs. Atsumu smiled, and rested his cheek on Shoyo's bare thigh, leaving small kisses on his skin as he slid his hand down the redhead's leg to reach the hem of his pants. Hinata shuddered, looking at Atsumu over his belly, feeling chills creep over his skin when he found Atsumu's seductive smile and worsened when Atsumu lightly bit that part of his body. His balance dissipated in a matter of seconds, and ended up falling inside the car, this time sitting on Atsumu's lap, who smiled happily before locking Hinata between his arms as he took the wheel.

The redhead smiled at him, and leaned his head on his shoulder, admiring the way he was trying to concentrate on both the road and the GPS, following every movement, every expression, every smile that was drawn on his lips when he realized that he was watching him carefully. The rest of the trip passed normally, with Hinata on top of Atsumu, waving the blond's mischievous hand when it wanted to get into his pants. The blonde stopped the car in the underground parking lot of the hotel where they were going to stay, and stared at Hinata for a good couple of minutes before deciding to get out of there.

"Are you ready?"

Shoyo's voice sounded anxious, but he was also happy. And that, in essence, was what made the blond happy.

" _I'm always ready if you're here_."

Shoyo smiled at him and brought his face closer to his lover, joining their lips in a short kiss. Atsumu brought his hands to his lover's waist, quenching the thirst that his body carried from his skin by putting his hand under his shirt, the redhead pressing to get him off, breaking the kiss in the attempt.

"Naughty. You know we can't do this now."

"Not even a quickie?"

Atsumu let his eyes shine to try to tempt Shoyo, who shook his head without letting go of his smile, and jumped from his place towards his seat, getting out of the car just before Atsumu's hand reached to take his arm. He bared his tongue as he closed the door, and the blond slumped into the passenger seat, defeated. After regaining his pride, lying to himself that he had not yet lost his charms, and that he could seduce the redhead whenever and wherever he wanted.

And oh, what an idiot he was.

The redhead admired the older man's figure as he finished removing their suitcases from the trunk of the car, delighting when the muscles in his arms tensed and relaxed with the effort, biting his lower lip as the feeling that he had triumphed in life filled every corner of his body, mentally congratulating himself for having forced the blond to travel to Brazil and wear those short-sleeved shirts somewhat tight to his torso. When Atsumu finished, they each took their respective luggage and began to walk, side by side, wondering if they had enjoyed the seemingly uncomfortable airplane seats, or just chatting about how big and colorful the city of Rio de Janeiro was.

"Get ready, we're going out."

"But haven't we just arrived?"

"There is no time to lose. We must find Heitor and Nice-san in twenty minutes, and then pick up Pedro at his apartment."

Atsumu rolled his eyes, flopping down onto the room's huge double bed, closing his eyes for an instant, which quickly turned into minutes. Shoyo, who had disappeared into the bathroom by that time, came back to stand in front of Atsumu, watching him fall asleep with a warm smile on his face.

"Atsumu, you can't sleep now."

The blond's eyes half-opened a couple of times before turning his back to the redhead, who snorted in amusement. Hinata sat next to him and then lay down, burying his face into his lover's back, bringing both arms by the sides of his waist until his hands were in front of the blond's face.

"Let's go, love. I want to show Brazil how well our rings fit. _And how incredibly sexy and handsome my husband is_."

Atsumu opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with Shoyo's hand, where that engagement ring he gave him a year ago shone, and the wedding ring on one side of it. The blonde smiled, and intertwined his fingers with those of 's hand, drawing that limb of his lover to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his skin. Shoyo smiled, and gave his husband room to turn, revealing that his cheeks had been painted a light crimson color, which made Atsumu's heart find a new reason to beat.

Even after thousands of displays of affection, Atsumu still had the symptoms of love that were present when he saw Shoyo.

"I love ya."

And Shoyo smiled again.

"I love you too, Atsumu."

A couple more kisses were needed for Atsumu to get up, forced by his husband, and they both took a quick shower, in which Atsumu stole once again more than one kiss from the redhead. They got ready in their best clothes, and Atsumu couldn't help passing saliva when he found the redhead posing in front of him with that pair of shorts that did not exceed the middle of his thighs, and that tight shirt to his torso that had a few millimeters missing to expose Shoyo's chest. Shoyo smiled at him, and walked over to him, bringing his hands to his arms.

"I don't like you like in these. Let me try something..."

Atsumu flinched as his husband walked up to his back, feeling his partner's chest press against his waist. Shoyo brought both hands to the small sleeve of Atsumu's shirt, bending the tip of each one a couple of times until it reached his shoulders, exposing his large, muscular arms, at least Shoyo's eyes, who returned to his previous position. The blond's eyes met Shoyo's, who began to comb his hair back, standing on tiptoe in front of him, grabbing one of the blond's arm muscles to keep himself from falling. The moment lasted less than five seconds, in which Atsumu felt his temperature rise as the redhead's breath hit his mouth. When Shoyo finished he turned back, Atsumu hugging his waist as he rested his hands on his arms.

"Now everyone won't take their eyes off you, and I'll be able to show off you're mine."

The redhead smiled, bringing his face closer to Atsumu's to kiss him, bringing his hand to the blond's crotch at the same time to press a little, enjoying his husband's reactions. Atsumu felt all that temperature explode in his body, and the only thing he could do was writhe in pain on Shoyo's shoulder, who took the moment to bring his mouth to one of his ears, letting the breath that accompanied his words wreak havoc in his partner's system.

" _This is my little payback for this morning._ "

And he pulled away from Atsumu, finally letting go of his crotch, smiling at him. The blond dropped onto the bed, still shaking with pain and a strange electrical sensation sending shocks throughout his body, a sensation he knew very well thanks to his lover: pleasure. When he managed to calm down, Shoyo smiled at him, and shook his hand to get out of there, Atsumu accepting after noticing that there were no ulterior motives behind the redhead's eyes.

And indeed, it was quite true. Shoyo Hinata -or was it Shoyo Miya?- was a monster.

**_An exciting and addictive monster._ **

The afternoon flew by like the thousands of planes that flew over the busy Brazilian city between laughing, hugs and kisses, and Atsumu soon felt at home thanks to the jokes and smiles that Shoyo provoked both in him and in his friends. Pedro cried an ocean when the redhead handed him a signed photo of Kenma himself, feeling really lucky when his friend told him that Kenma had said that 'Pedro seemed to be a cool guy', ignoring the obvious fact that Shoyo made everything he said sound great. Nice got tired of showing them photos of her newborn baby, and took Hinata and Atsumu's hands, positioning them on her belly, smiling at the surprised lovers who soon congratulated her, the redhead doing it for both of them. Heitor was not far behind, inviting Shoyo and Atsumu to a friendly match on the beach, explaining to Shoyo that he found a new partner to play against them.

Between knowing glances and risque smiles, Atsumu took his place as Shoyo Hinata's eternal setter, the one to whom he had sworn love for the rest of his life, this time on the sand. Shoyo hugged him before positioning himself next to him, and the match began. The first one to spike was the opposing team, and it was at that very moment that Atsumu lost control.

In front of him, in all his splendor, Shoyo stretched his legs out on the sand, exposing all the skin on his thighs, especially all those marks that the blond himself had left, and he couldn't help but lose himself in the curvature that was forming on his waist when he got up. Shoyo smiled at him, but his lips didn't take long to vanish that smile, letting surprise invade his face, and Atsumu came to himself when his husband approached him, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

His gaze jumped from Shoyo's face to the sand, the ball completely still on the ground, and then he turned to his opponents, who seemed to be dying of laughter on the other side of the net. Shoyo put a hand on Atsumu's shoulder, who turned to him still confused, and understood everything when the redhead smiled at him again.

"Okay, we don't have to win. Playing beach volleyball with you is enough for me."

The redhead smiled at him, patting his back, and Atsumu couldn't help but catch that grimace. And the game returned to normal, this time with a fully focused Atsumu. A couple of plays from here to there gave the blond the place to set the ball, which he sent straight to his lover's direction. Shoyo smiled, and puffed out his chest before jumping with all his might, as he always did, spiking the ball with the last point of the night, handing them the victory. Shoyo looked at his husband completely excited and jumped into his arms, wrapping his neck in a strong hug, which the older one reciprocated by bringing his hands to his lover's waist.

"Yes! We won!" Shoyo exclaimed with a laugh, Atsumu's favorite sound in his entire life. The blonde couldn't help but lose himself in his hair, which moved freely with the wind, and it was at that very moment that Atsumu managed to find the answer he needed to feel complete. There, with his husband in his arms, completely ignoring the outside world around them, he finally managed to find out.

**_He was completely and hopelessly in love with Shoyo Hinata._ **

_And it made him happy to know it was his._

Heitor along with his partner congratulated the couple, handing them a couple of beers to drink, and they returned once again to the bar where their night began, finding Nice chatting animatedly with Pedro at the counter. After drinking some of those beers, Atsumu was confused to see the employees of the place move all the tables to one of the corners of the bar, and all the people gathering in the center when the interior lights lowered their intensity, raising the volume of the music.

"What's this supposed to be?"

Hinata smiled at him.

“This bar turns into a dance floor at a certain time of night, 'Tsumu. Do you want to dance?

Shoyo's smile, like his eyes, was shining. Atsumu imitated him, and the redhead took one of his hands, pulling it to the dance floor, where they got among all the people without letting go of Atsumu. When they reached the center, Hinata positioned himself with his back in front of Atsumu, pressing his back against Atsumu's chest, accentuating his rear over his crotch, and brought the blond's hands to his hips, beginning to move to the rhythm of the music.

"This is how you dance this."

And Atsumu lost total control of his body, his hands moving by themselves up the butt and thighs of his lover, who seemed to rub his entire body against Atsumu's. From time to time, although not entirely concentrated, the blond could see Shoyo's smile, which seemed to be enjoying it, and they both agreed that they had to get out of there when Hinata lowered his torso in the air until it rose again to Atsumu's chest, arching his back, slightly tugging on his shirt as he turned his face until Atsumu's chin was on his shoulder, and the blond bit his neck in despair, stealing a whimper from his lover that only they could hear.

Getting to their hotel room was hell, and the heat both of them were creating as soon as the door to the room closed behind them was nothing other than what was happening. The redhead wrapped his legs around Atsumu's torso, giving small feelings against the elder's crotch, who had already been caressing and pressing those thighs that were driving him crazy for quite some time, continuing to devour his husband's mouth. For the rest of the night, Shoyo made sure that Atsumu met the real monster that had been created while he was in Brazil, and Atsumu did not allow it to dominate him, bending the will of his little husband with powerful thrusts and thousands of bites in places he knew he liked the most, and after a passionate amount of orgasms and the room filled with moans from both of them, Atsumu let his gaze drift onto his lover, who had fallen asleep on his arm.

"The beast finally fell asleep..."

Atsumu smiled, and heard the heartbeat that only existed for and for Shoyo screaming with excitement at having such a beautiful creature sleeping in his arms. It didn't take long for him to cover his small body like his with the sheets, and he drew his husband to his chest, kissing his forehead tenderly and delicately. His gaze went to the huge window in front of him, where the white curtains moved with the wind, hiding the imposing Moon that rose in front of them, illuminating that night where they both rejoiced in their love. He took one last look at his lover before bringing his mouth to one of his ears, still smiling at him.

" _Comin' to Brazil was the best idea ya ever had, Shoyo-kun_."

He separated from his husband, bringing their foreheads together as he closed his eyes, and let his mind slowly fade with the seconds, but not before whispering to his husband, with a smile on his lips.

"I love you."

_And ended up falling completely asleep next to the person he loved the most in that world._

**_Miya Shoyo._ **


End file.
